


Anniversary

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about a year and a half after the Pilot ... Mike and Harvey have been together for about six months and Mike reveals something from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

“It took me the longest time to figure out why you were so familiar to me that day.”

Harvey hummed and turned his head so he could look at his lover. “Hmmm?” he asked, half asleep from Mike’s gentle post-sex stroking. It always made his sleepy, the way Mike’s fingers would trail across Harvey’s ass, tracing unseen designs in the skin, dipping into the crease, slipping into Harvey‘s sometimes aching hole.

“That first day we met,” Mike continued softly. “I felt like I’d seen you before, but I couldn’t remember where.”

“I would have remembered meeting you, Rick Sorkin,” Harvey teased sleepily, grunting when Mike slapped his ass.

“We didn’t actually meet.” Mike slid his hand up and down Harvey’s back as he settled down on the bed next to his partner. “It was about six and a half years ago … I was at a shawarma truck with Trevor.” He ignored Harvey’s snort and continued. “We were discussing how Trevor had snaked my date and snagged Jenny. And then you walked by, carrying a file.”

Harvey rolled onto his side and watched Mike with a small smile, reaching out to take one of Mike’s hands in his.

“I made a comment about you walking like you had a stick up your ass,” Mike said with a grin.

“I did no such thing,” Harvey countered.

“Hey, I was a different guy back then,” Mike replied. “Besides, I was only expressing my apparent disdain for you to cover up the abject lust.”

Harvey snorted and rolled his eyes. “So you made fun of how I walked, and … “ 

“And then Trevor made fun of your hair,” Mike continued, running a hand through Harvey’s sex tousled locks. 

Harvey frowned. “I’m suddenly not liking this story so much,” he muttered.

Mike smiled and continued to run his fingers through Harvey’s hair. “Anyway,” he went on. “The point of this whole thing is … you stuck with me. I only saw you once, but I thought about you. A lot. I may have even jerked off to thoughts of you once or twice.”

“You did, huh?” Harvey smiled and tugged Mike close, kissing him gently. “I’m liking this story a bit more now.”

“Yeah, and after we met, I kept trying to figure out why you looked so damn familiar,” Mike said, nuzzling Harvey’s jaw. “And then it hit me.” He rolled onto Harvey, tucking his head under his lover’s chin, nestling his left leg between Harvey’s.

Harvey smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his human blanket. “So, why the sudden confession?” he asked.

Mike shrugged and pressed a kiss to Harvey’s shoulder. “Just thought it was time,” he murmured.

Harvey smiled wider and pressed a kiss to Mike’s hair. “Thanks for the ego boost,” he teased.

“Like you need one,” Mike mumbled.

Harvey’s breath hitched as he felt Mike’s warm breath on his skin. “I love you,” he breathed. “More than I thought I could love anyone.”

“Love you, too,” Mike replied. “Now, turn off the light. We have to go kick ass at the Myer depo tomorrow.”

Harvey chuckled and reached over to turn the light off. “Happy anniversary,” he whispered.

“Happy anniversary, Harvey.”


End file.
